Invader Invader
by Uezukun
Summary: An alien spaceship crashed on planet Earth, A scientist who helped the Alien, Apprentices who were loyal to the scientist decided to keep the incident a secret, what happens if the earth was suddenly invaded by aliens? AU sci-fi setting [ because of aliens X3] , multiple pairings will be revealed as you read the story :3
1. Chapter1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: An alien spaceship crashed on planet Earth, A scientist who helped the Alien, Apprentices who were loyal to the scientist decided to keep the incident a secret, what happens if the earth was suddenly invaded by aliens? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7/ FFVII: AC belongs to square enix :D**

* * *

There was a large commotion on planet Alpha Centauri, the prince of the planet was getting married. However the prince wasn't that happy about the marriage though, he wasn't pleased at all and seeing his parents loyal subjects being busy due to his wedding make him frown.

He heard his mother call him, "Yazoo."

Yazoo looked at his mother with a frown on his face, his mother had a worried look on her face, "Is something wrong dear?"

Yazoo shook his head, he cant really tell his mother he didn't want to get married to another prince, somehow his mother didn't buy his small gesture. She knew how untalkative her son was but she was hoping Yazoo would tell her his problems.

"Come on dear, tell me what's bothering you."

Yazoo took a deep breath, he knew his mother is easy to talk to than his father so he decided to tell his mother what was troubling him, "Its because of this whole marriage. I know I'm at the right age to take over the planet but… I'm not even acquainted with the guy."

Yazoo's mother looked at Yazoo with a sad expression on her face, she was also against this whole marriage but her husband is very persuasive and as the queen she must agree to the king's decision. She placed her hand on yazoo's shoulder, "Honey you know I cant call off the wedding, the decision has been made by your father, you'll just have to endure it."

Yazoo's frown deepened, he then took a deep sigh and placed his emotionless mask on and nodded. Deep down he wanted to marry someone he loves and who loved him back but instead he's going to marry the prince from mars in order to expand their race.

Yazoo looked outside the glass window to see the galaxy as it was in peace. Other planets floating in space in a quiet manner, his huge green eyes were full of sorrow and sadness. He wanted to leave his planet but he cant, he was the crowned prince, the next ruler of planet Alpha Centauri. He closed his eyes and opened them again as he turned around he was surprised to see his betrothed beside him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and asked the raven haired alien beside him.

"What are you doing here?"

His face was void of all emotions and so was his voice, he doesn't care anymore. Yazoo's eyes never left the other alien's face, his betrothed looked at him with the same expression as Yazoo's. He took a deep breath and answered him.

"Your father wanted me to check on you."

Yazoo stared blankly at the alien and turned around so his back was facing him, "I can take care of myself." He then started walking, Yazoo heard a scoff behind him, but he didn't turn around. He continued walking until he was caught by the wrist, he looked at his betrothed, "My name is Vincent… Vincent Valentine." He said.

Yazoo just stared at him and tried to pry his wrist away from Vincent's hold, "Well it's nice meeting you Vincent." He successfully pried his wrist away from Vincent and walked towards the room, where a lot of spaceships line in front of him, he smirked and headed to one of the spaceships and climbed on top of it to get to the cockpit and started its engine. As soon as he maneuvered the spaceship towards the galaxy, he looked back at his planet, he wanted to leave but a sudden wave of sadness came over him, tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

Yazoo returned his attention to the screen infront of him, his eyes widened when he realized he was about to hit planet Earth. He tried to maneuver the spaceship to the right to avoid getting hit but he was too late, and he was about to crash into the earth.

* * *

**Meanwhile the activities on Earth:**

Sephiroth was busy doing his research on life forms in outer space, he heard a sudden crash coming from his Laboratory. He ran a hand on his hair and groaned. Sephiroth stood up and placed his hands on the pockets of his lab coat, he left his room and was about to go to his laboratory when what he saw disturbed him the most. He saw his apprentices talking, he was confused. He was sure it was his stupid blonde assistant who broke something and yet the said blonde was interacting to an attractive brunette with whine orb eyes. He cleared his throat to get their attention, the blonde looked at him.

"Oh… hi there Sephiroth." He said with a monotone voice.

Sephiroth looked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow, "What's with the attitude?" he then saw the brunette giggling, now this really confused Sephiroth. The blonde sipped from his coffee and shrugged.

"It's the first time, I saw you step out of the room."

Sephiroth sighed, he was a bit irritated at the response and was about to say something smart, when the woman beat him to it, "Don't say silly things Cloud… I'm sure you saw him leaving his room every now and then." Cloud turned his attention to the brunette and felt his cheeks warm up, "Yeah… but he does that due to bathroom breaks not some idle chats."

Sephiroth forced a smile on his face and looked at Cloud mischievously, "And how did you know, I go to the bathroom?" Cloud was about to say a come back and couldn't think of any. He glared at Sephiroth and continued to drink his coffee.

Sephiroth had a smug look on his face and turned his attention to the brunette, "Tifa, did you hear a crashing sound?" Tifa placed her index finger on her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked at Sephiroth sadly and shook her head,"I didn't hear anything, let's ask Cloud." Sephiroth and Tifa both turned their heads to Cloud to see him in a corner murmuring and probably cursing Sephiroth under his breath.

Sephiroth sighed as he saw the embarrassing state the blonde was decided to head towards the Laboratory, his eyes widened at the sight, his Laboratory was a mess. Sephiroth was more shocked to see a spaceship sticking out of the ground.

Sephiroth walked towards the spaceship and touched it, he was amazed at it's structure, he climbed the spaceship and his eyes widened at what he saw inside the cockpit.

* * *

**A.N. hello everyone~ hope you'll like this story, this is my first fanfic in this category, I know some characters were a bit OOC, I will try to make them more in character in the next chapter… please review and you will have cake~**

**Shoko: I thought it was cookies?**

**Me: oh shush you… anyways I used some real facts :3 because using mars as the only alien planet is too common :3**

**Alpha Centauri- is an alien planet near Earth. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children/ FF7 :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sephiroth stared intently at the alien inside the cockpit, he looked around to see if anyone was watching him especially those people from Shinra. He can't let Shinra have him arrested for finding an alien.

Sephiroth went inside the cockpit and carried the silver haired alien in his arms, and climbed down from the spaceship. He hurriedly walked towards the backdoor and peeked inside, to make sure Tifa and Cloud weren't inside the house. He smirked seeing the coast is clear and walked towards his room.

As Sephiroth was inside his room, he closed the door and placed the unconscious alien on his bed, he gazed at the alien somehow amazed at the alien's appearance. Sephiroth didn't expect aliens to look like humans it must be a lie, he frowned seeing the alien on his bed gave him an idea after all his research would help all of the human kind.

Sephiroth walked towards the entity on his bed and started to caress it's face. He ran a thumb on it's cheek and towards it lips. Sephiroth's eyes widened, he didn't expect such entity to exist, an alien that's human like. The entity's snow white skin feels soft and so is it's lips.

Sephiroth continued to caress it's cheeks, suddenly the door opened and a young energetic woman who stood at the doorway. This startled the scientist and covered the entity with a blanket. The woman smiled and looked at Sephiroth.

"Do you know where sister is?"

Sephiroth looked at her and raised an eyebrow at the woman, "Your sister?" The woman sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "Yes…My sister who works for you in your Lab?" Sephiroth placed a hand on his chin in a thinking manner, he sighed when he realized who the woman meant, "Oh… well she's in the Lab right now fixing some things."

The energetic woman rolled her eyes, she just can't believe that mankind is relying on this person and his research, she noticed a lump on the bed, she headed towards the bed, pulled down the blanket and gasped.

"What is this?! And why does it look like sister?"

Sephiroth wanted to stop the woman from prying, he rubbed his temple and took a deep breath. He surely can't tell her that it was an alien. Sephiroth forced a smile on his face and answered the woman.

"It's a robot that I made as for the last question, it is what you call a failed attempt on making it look like an ordinary human. Maybe it's time you visit Tifa instead of lurking in my room, don't you think so Yuffie?"

Yuffie huffed and turned her back, so that it was facing Sephiroth. She crossed her arms on her chest, "You're so….oh I dunno creepy… I guess I should go to Tifa." Yuffie turned her head to look at Sephiroth and to the so called "robot" that was on the bed and smiled a bit, "Although I think your absolutely oblivious to how you feel, it was nice talking to you again… Sephiroth." Yuffie walked towards the door and took one last look at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth noticed how the girl looked at him, this made him confused and decided to ask the girl what was bothering her, "Are you okay Yuffie?" Yuffie blinked for a second making sure if she heard it right. Yuffie had always known Sephiroth as a cold hearted and selfish person. She smiled and nodded, "Of course I am!" She pointed a finger to herself and grinned, "I am the great Ninja Yuffie after all!" Yuffie waved goodbye to Sephiroth and headed towards the Lab.

* * *

Sephiroth chuckled at Yuffie's enthusiasm, he noticed the entity stirred on the bed. The entity woke up and looked around in panic, noticing it wasn't on it's spaceship anymore. Sephiroth somehow felt pity for the alien, it looked so scared and lost. He cleared his throat which caused the alien to look at him. Sephiroth put a smile on his face making sure not to scare or frighten the alien. He began to introduce himself, "Hello, My name is Sephiroth Heishiro, what is your name?"

The alien blinked trying to decipher what the man had just said, he opened his mouth and tried to test speaking the man's name, " Se...phi…roth…Sephiroth."

Sephiroth sweatdropped. As expected, he's going to have a busy schedule. Besides his research he has to teach an alien how to speak human language and how to understand it, "Yes…I'm Sephiroth but…" he pointed his index finger at the alien, "I wanted to know your name."

The entity look confused at first, he didn't understand a single word that came out from the man's mouth except for his name, he definitely thought humans are more complicated than his kind, he noticed the man was pointing at him, he also pointed at himself in a confused manner.

Sephiroth had noticed that the alien had responded through his question by action, he smiled and nodded. The alien saw Sephiroth nodding his head, he wondered what it meant, putting the odd gesture aside. The alien sighed and looked at the blanket, " Ya...zoo…Yazoo" somehow it was odd for Yazoo to give his name to a complete stranger who is speaking another language.

Sephiroth looked at Yazoo in astonishment, there was so many thought's in Sephiroth's mind that he wanted to ask Yazoo, although it seems like Yazoo doesn't quite understand their language quiet well. Sephiroth frowned at the thought.

Yazoo tilted his head to the side in a confused manner wondering if he had did something wrong since he saw the sudden change of the facial expression on Sephiroth's face.

Sephiroth noticed the gesture that Yazoo made, he chuckled, "What, is there something on my face?" He said and shook his head as he realized the other probably didn't understand anything that he had just said. He waved his hand in a dismissive manner and smiled at Yazoo.

"You're probably tired, You should go to sleep."

Yazoo stared at Sephiroth, he was trying to understand what he had said, "Sleep." Sephiroth chuckled a bit, "Yes, sleep." He sighed, it was better to demonstrate than saying it.

Sephiroth stood up from his chair, which startled Yazoo by the sudden action. Sephiroth climbed on the bed and laid down next to Yazoo, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Yazoo continued to stare at the sleeping form of the man next to him, he felt his eyelids starting to drop due to sleepiness. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, yawned and laid down on the soft mattress of the bed and soon sleep over came him.

Sephiroth heard soft snores coming from the man beside him. He opened both of his eyes to see if Yazoo was truly asleep. He smiled a bit and gently climbed out of bed, he also covered Yazoo's body with a blanket and and walked towards the door. He took one long glance at the man on his bed and closed the door.

* * *

Tifa saw Sephiroth walked out of his room, "Good evening, You're just in time for dinner." Sephiroth looked at Tifa and sighed he ran a hand through his silver hair and apologized, "Good Evening, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you and Cloud in fixing the Lab and dinner." Tifa smiled at Sephiroth, and was about to tell him not to worry about it when she saw Cloud walking in the front door with groceries in his hands, Tifa hurriedly walked towards Cloud and helped him with his groceries.

Cloud grinned at Tifa and thanked her, Tifa placed the groceries on the counter. Cloud also placed the remaining groceries on the counter. Cloud saw Sephiroth and greeted him monotously as always. "Good evening, Sephiroth." Sephiroth let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding, "Good Evening, Cloud." Sephiroth walked towards the fridge and took out a pitcher filled with water, he then poured some water on their respective glass and sat on his chair.

Their dinner was always quiet no one spoke or tried to make any conversations, Sephiroth didn't mind, he was used to quiet surroundings. As they finished eating their dinner Sephiroth offered to wash the dishes, which shocked Cloud greatly, Cloud ran a hand through his chocobo like hair. "You could just let Tifa wash the dishes."

"Hey!" Tifa pouted and gently punched cloud on his arm while giggling, somehow seeing this, triggered something inside of Sephiroth, "I insist Tifa, you deserve some rest." He said in a serious voice.

Cloud chuckled as Tifa was punching him in the arm, Tifa had stopped punching Cloud's arm as she heard what Sephiroth had said, Cloud stared at Sephiroth in disbelief. Tifa's eyes widened, she wondered what Sephiroth ate to do such a thing, she gave a slight giggle.

"If you insist Sephy~"

Sephiroth's cheeks heat up at the pet name the brunette woman had used and cleared his throat, "Well…If you'll excuse me." Sephiroth had started to wash the dishes. Cloud bid goodnight to Sephiroth and Tifa and headed towards his room, Tifa also bid Sephiroth goodnight and walked towards her room.

As Sephiroth finished washing the dishes he headed towards the couch and plopped down in it, he laid his head on the arm rest and looked at the ceiling, he was wondering why he wanted to get Tifa's attention he let out a sleepy chuckle and closed his eyes. He welcomed the sleep that over came him.

Unaware to Sephiroth, the brunette gently wrapped a blanket at his sleeping form. Tifa glanced at his sleeping face and a smile crept on her lips, she then headed towards her room and slept. The brunette didn't notice the Azure eyes watching her every movement.

* * *

**AN: Finally I was able to update this chapter~ Sorry for updating so long.. there's been a lot going on lately Dx**

**Shoko: In other words you're just to lazy….**

**Me: Oh shush up… anyways I hope you guys like the chapter! And a little info about the story, the main character's here would be Yazoo, Sephiroth, Cloud and Tifa :D just to clear everything up, and Yes I made Yuffie, Tifa's Sister X3 she's still a Ninja in the story though but she'll just appear wildly like a ninja she is X3**

**Shoko: *clears throat* please R&R :3 and you will have cyber…**

**Me: Cake :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7/ FFVII: AC belongs to square enix :3, If I did…. Then… It will always be about Yaoi/Shounen-ai X3**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Sephiroth woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He groggily sat on the couch and rubbed the sleep off his eyes and noticed that his hands landed on something soft. He looked at the fabric covering his thighs and wondered how it even got there. He ran a hand through his silver hair and pulled the blankets off of him and got off the couch.

Sephiroth looked at the right to see Tifa cooking breakfast, he walked towards the kitchen and took out a mug from the cupboard and poured coffee in it. Tifa saw Sephiroth from the corner of her eye and greeted him without leaving her gaze from the pan.

"Good morning Sephiroth, did you sleep well?"

Sephiroth sipped the blackish brown liquid from his mug and looked at the bittersweet liquid, "Good morning Tifa, I was able to enjoy my slumber thank you for asking and yours?" Tifa smiled and placed the egg and bacons on two separate plates and answered cheerfully, "I slept great!" Sephiroth chuckled and took another sip from his coffee, "That's good to hear then. If you'll excuse me. I need to get back to my room." Tifa smiled and nodded.

Sephiroth walked towards his room, mug in hand hoping that Yazoo was still asleep. As he arrived at his room, the said person was awake and sat on his bed, staring at it's surroundings like a lost puppy. Somehow Sephiroth managed to let out a small chuckle escape from his mouth which made Yazoo turn his attention towards him and tilted his head to the side.

Sephiroth smirked and shook his head, he sat on his chair and greeted Yazoo, "Good morning." Yazoo stared at Sephiroth and decided to repeat the words that came out of the man's mouth, "Good…morning…" Sephiroth smiled and sipped his coffee. Yazoo stared at the mug Sephiroth was holding wondering what the blackish brown liquid was. Sephiroth placed his coffee mug besides his computer and turned his attention to the screen of the said device. While Sephiroth was doing his research, he didn't notice a pair of pale hands reaching for his coffee.

Yazoo inspected the mug. The object was new to him, he also looked at the content of the mug and sipped from it. Although the taste of the coffee didn't appeal to Yazoo's taste, he kept on drinking it. Sephiroth's eyes were glued to his computer's screen and was busy typing his research. He gently outstretched his right hand towards where his coffee mug was placed.

Sephiroth's brows furrowed in confusion when he didn't feel his coffee mug. He was forced to stop typing and looked to his right, and saw Yazoo's disgusted facial expression while holding the coffee mug. Sephiroth sighed and took the mug from Yazoo. Yazoo looked at Sephiroth expecting an answer from the man. Sephiroth smirked and pointed at the mug, "Coffee…Hot." Yazoo smiled and nodded.

Sephiroth was about to drink his coffee when Yazoo had slapped the mug out of Sephiroth's hand and crashed unto the floor. The hot liquid splashed on Sephiroth's shirt. Sephiroth looked at Yazoo in bewilderment, not only did Yazoo ruin his shirt but he also broke his favorite mug. Yazoo only stared at Sephiroth with an emotionless face and pointed at the broken mug on Sephiroth's floor.

"Coffee…Hot."

Sephiroth massaged his temple in an attempt of calming himself down. He can't really blame Yazoo for what he did but he can't help feel a bit pissed at what the entity had done. Sephiroth sighed and decided to postpone his research for now. He placed a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Would you like to take a bath?"

Yazoo tilted his head to the side, he was a bit confused at what Sephiroth had just said. "Bath?" At this point Yazoo wished he had accepted the offer of his tutors of teaching him the human language. Sephiroth's smirk never left his face and nodded, "Yes bath here, I'll show you." Sephiroth walked towards the entity on his bed and climbed on top of the bed. Yazoo wondered why the man was giving him that mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

Sephiroth noticed a bit of fear evident in Yazoo's eyes and yet a confused look was shown on the entity's face. His fingers wriggling with anticipation and began to unbutton one of Yazoo's shirt. Yazoo saw what Sephiroth was trying to do to him, if this is what the humans call having a "Bath" then he wouldn't want any part of it.

Yazoo slapped Sephiroth's face, he doesn't like anyone touching him without permission. Especially in that manner. Sephiroth's smirk widened and pinned Yazoo's hand above his head.

Yazoo took a deep breath and shouted from the top of his lungs. This caught Sephiroth off guard and placed his left hand over Yazoo's mouth to muffle his screams. Unluckily Tifa heard a scream coming from Sephiroth's room, she walked towards Sephiroth's door and knocked on it, " Sephiroth…is everything alright in there?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

Sephiroth looked at the door and answered, "Yeah I'm fine Tifa." Yazoo took this opportunity and bit Sephiroth's palm. Sephiroth let out a hiss. Tifa was really getting worried and confused at the same time. She reached for the doorknob to try opening the door but it was locked. She sighed, "Are you sure?" Sephiroth sighed and narrowed his eyes at the doorknob,"Yes…I'm sure Tifa."

Tifa noticed that the screaming, groaning and hissing had stopped. Tifa let out a sigh of relief when Sephiroth told her he was alright, she then headed towards the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Sephiroth heard the footsteps leaving his door and headed for another direction. He sighed and took his hand away from Yazoo's mouth, he inspected his palm, seeing as it was a bit swollen from the bite. He looked at Yazoo who was glaring at him. Sephiroth let go off Yazoo's hands and got off of him.

"Do you really hate taking a bath?"

Yazoo continued to glare at Sephiroth and crossed his arms on his chest, he looked at the side to avoid Sephiroth's gaze. Humans are complicated creatures indeed, at least that's what Yazoo thought.

Sephiroth sighed and turned to his computer knowing Yazoo wouldn't talk to him any time soon. Sephiroth decided to continue his research about aliens especially Yazoo's kind. He really is intrigued by Yazoo's appearance and if it was possible, he wanted Yazoo to be his friend and get to know him more.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lab:

Cloud and Tifa were supposed to be making test tube babies through ovulation process. Tifa looked at her laptop to search about the process, making her wine orb eyes widened in horror. She glanced at Cloud, "Hey! It say's here we need to use ovaries for this process." Cloud placed his goggles on top of his forehead and looked at Tifa.

"That's what you're here for isn't it?"

Tifa's jaw dropped and wrapped her hands towards her body in a protective manner and glanced at Cloud.

"There's no way in hell, I'm going to give my ovaries for an experiment!"

Cloud let out a muffled laugh escape his lips and shook his head,"Calm down Teef,I'm not going to dissect you or anything…that was just a joke." Tifa pouted and crossed her arms on her chest, "As long as you weren't serious…hey Cloud." Cloud looked at Tifa and hummed. Tifa took this as a sign to continue.

" I heard groaning, screaming and hissing coming from Sephiroth's room…"

Cloud looked at Tifa, he can't believe that she heard those sounds coming from Sephiroth's room. He then chuckled, "You don't know those sounds Tifa?" Tifa actually has a thought or two to what Sephiroth was doing in his room. It could be he's doing sexual intercourse or he's relieving some satisfaction.

Tifa's face reddened at the dirty thoughts, she was imagining and brought her hands to cover her face in embarrassment. Cloud looked at Tifa and a smirk crept on his face. He placed his fist beneath his chin in a thinking manner and continued to tease Tifa.

"Although I don't think it's the right time to be in the heat, right Teef?"

Tifa ignored Cloud and headed towards the house to make some dinner.

* * *

After having dinner Tifa wanted to consult Sephiroth about his behaviour that morning but instead she bid Sephiroth goodnight and briskly walked towards her room. Leaving a confused Sephiroth.

Sephiroth sighed and walked towards Cloud's room. He knew Cloud has a bunk bed and he's fine in either part of the bed. He opened the door to see Cloud listening to some music in his Ipod. He cleared his throat to gain the blonde's attention.

Cloud heard a coughing sound and looked at the direction where it came from. He was surprised to see Sephiroth inside his room. Sephiroth's smirked as he saw the bewildered look the blonde was giving him.

Cloud sighed and decided to ask Sephiroth, "What are you doing here?" Sephiroth smirk was replaced by a smiled, "Decided to step into your room for awhile." Cloud raised an eyebrow at Sephiroth. Whenever the said silver haired man enters his room there was always a catch, "Oh just spill the beans already."

Sephiroth's smile widened and nodded, "Alright…I want to spend the night here." Cloud rolled his eyes and pointed to the lower bunk,"That's where you'll be sleeping." Sephiroth walked towards the lower bunk and climbed on top of it. He rested his head on the pillow, his eyes traveled to the blonde who was climbing on the stairs to get on the upper bunk.

"Thank you… for letting me sleep here."

Cloud stopped Mid-way and looked at Sephiroth and let out a scoff, "Well that's a first." He then continued to climb until he was on the top and laid on the soft mattress and looked at the ceiling.

"So tell me, what's your real reason for being here?"

Sephiroth let out a chuckle and looked at the mattress above him, "I'll tell you when the right time comes." Cloud was silent for a bit and took a deep breath, "She was worried about you, you know…Goodnight." Even though Cloud despised Sephiroth, he was still his best friend. Cloud then closed his eyes to sleep.

Sephiroth let out a sigh,"I know…" he then heard a snore and smiled to himself. Knowing Cloud, he's only worried about Tifa and then he also drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Yazoo has a bit trouble in sleeping. He was thinking of his family back at planet Alpha Centauri. A tear fell from Yazoo's face and soon he was able to fall asleep.

* * *

**A.N.: Here's the third chapter~ Hope you guys liked it, and Once again I'm sorry If The characters get OOC, It's hard to keep them in place at times…. And I know Sephiroth look's like a rapist but he was only trying to get Yazoo to take a bath :3**

**Please don't kill meh D: R&R, I would really appreciate it.**

**Shoko: Don't forget you'll get a cyber…**

**Me: Cake! X3**


End file.
